


It Makes You Feel Safe

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ableist Language, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Touching, It makes you feel safe!, Jake Peralta had it right, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT6, Race To The Edge, Spooning, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?” Hiccup asked.“Little spoon. It makes you feel safe,” Tuffnut replied.





	It Makes You Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2017 for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompt: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, sometime after season 1.
> 
> The title is definitely a reference to Brooklyn Nine-Nine (from the season 2 episode **Jake and Sophia**. There's also a reference in the fic itself.

Hiccup should have figured this. Having five romantic partners meant having to divide his romantic attention in a fairly equal manner. One of the highlights of being in a polyamorous relationship.

So, when Tuffnut came into his hut while Hiccup stared at the plans for another iteration of Dragon Fly, Hiccup should have figured, that it was time to turn his attentions elsewhere. But he kept staring at the plans, trying to figure out if there was something else he should add or fix. Dorsal fins? Toothless had them. 

He was poked in the back by a single finger. 

He smiled but continued to look at the plans, studying them intensely. 

“Poke,” came Tuff’s voice, as Tuff pressed his finger into Hiccup’s shoulder blade. 

Hiccup made a note on his plans to consider adding dorsal fins to Dragon Fly. He was sure that this iteration would annoy some of his partners, probably not the one behind him, who was poking him at random intervals. He was pretty sure he had been poked by Tuffnut at least a dozen times. 

“You know,” Tuffnut prefaced. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

Message received, Tuffnut. 

“Okay, okay,” Hiccup said. He added one last notation on his plans.

“Whatcha workin’ on, H?” Tuff asked, a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, leaning against him to look. Hiccup appreciated the proximity. He could smell Tuffnut’s scent. 

Hiccup set aside the plans to a corner of his desk.

“Move back, I’m getting up,” Hiccup said. 

Tuffnut moved aside to give him the necessary space, but once Hiccup was standing, they were standing within a foot of each other. 

Hiccup smiled at Tuff, and said, "Don't tell the gang that I'm working on another version of Dragon Fly.” 

“Oh, definitely not, H. Astrid and Snotlout would be annoyed with you. Me? I encourage this craziness,” Tuffnut replied. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Great,” Hiccup said. He let out a deep sigh, a smile on his face, before announcing that he was going to kiss Tuff. 

Tuff’s eyes lit up. “Alright, H!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Within moments, the foot of space between the two of them had narrowed as both moved forward, their bodies pressed close, Hiccup with a hand on Tuff’s waist. Hiccup leaned in slowly and gently, and then… there it was. 

It felt lovely and wonderful to kiss Tuffnut at this moment. And even more lovely and wonderful to feel Tuff kiss him back. It was just lovely and wonderful. As always. 

When they finally pulled away, Hiccup sighed pleasantly, an adoring look on his face. He pressed his forehead against Tuffnut’s forehead.

“So, you said you wanted attention. What kind of attention do you want?” Hiccup asked. “And remember, it’s the middle of the day.” 

Tuffnut snorted at the comment, his reaction breaking the forehead touch.

“H, my _hombre guapo_ , I am content with cuddling with you,” Tuffnut replied. 

“You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?” Hiccup asked. 

“Little spoon. It makes you feel safe,” Tuffnut replied. 

“Fair,” Hiccup said. Hiccup pulled away from Tuffnut, just enough to hold out his hand and add, “C’mon.” 

The two of them walked up the stairs hand-in-hand.

“Hey, T. How you been?” Tuffnut said, to Toothless, who already napping on his own bed, deigned to open his eyes to look at Tuffnut and Hiccup.

Tuffnut sat on Hiccup’s bed while Hiccup caressed Toothless’s face until Toothless nudged Hiccup towards the bed. 

Tuff chuckled, grinned, and gave Toothless two thumbs up gestures before quickly lying down on his side so that his back was to Hiccup. 

“Come give me attention!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled fondly at Tuffnut’s back as he walked over and got into the bed, pressing his body against Tuffnut’s, one arm firmly on Tuffnut’s waist. Hiccup briefly moved his body upwards so that he could reach over and gently kiss Tuffnut on the cheek. 

“Love you,” Hiccup whispered, when he pulled his lips away from Tuff’s cheek. 

Snuggling against Hiccup’s body, Tuffnut whispered back: “Love you, too, H.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tuffnut says ‘handsome man’ ('hombre guapo') in Spanish.


End file.
